The Dysfunctional Jackson Family
by ThinIceQueen
Summary: Meet the dysfunctional family of Percy and Annabeth Jackson...with a few additions to the original Percabeth couple- their children!
1. Meet the Dysfunctionals

**A/N: Hi guys! I've been thinking about making this story for a while now because there are many so-called "Mary-Sues". I don't think that they really are, but my goal is to make a story that no one accuses me of making a Mary-sue**

**And now for some serious matters:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Check out my pole**

**Check out my other stories**

**I need help figuring out if I should continue Percy Jackson's Best Moments. My reason for possibly not continuing is in the A/N of Hey There Annabeth.**

**Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV:<strong>

I love my kids - all of them – but sometimes they can be handful.

Take the other day at dinner for an example.

Our oldest daughter, Halley, was late coming home. She has a real good heart, but I think she made a few too many visits to CampHalf-Blood. She hung around the Hermes cabin like a shadow and practically adopted the Stolls as her uncles and picked up a few bad habits from them.

Yes, that's right; our fifteen year old daughter has become a kleptomaniac.

She and "Uncle Travis and Uncle Conner" were at Camp. She claims that she was just going sparring with Hermes Cabin, but I know that the Stolls had a cabin raid planned for this evening and they wanted her to be their accomplice.

She can be a bit difficult by herself, but she's not our only child.

"Mommy, my peas are touching my mashed potatoes which are touching my steak which is touching my bread. I can't eat my food like this!" eleven year old Carter said. She closed her eyes and her mouth began moving as she counted to four ten times. She's OCD and that always calms her down. Annabeth rushes over to fix her plate while I finish Kimberly's dinner of a grilled cheese sandwich and chicken noodle soup.

Kimberly is thirteen and a very picky eater. She doesn't eat a lot of meats. People are always like, "Oh is she a vegetarian?" Not exactly. She doesn't like many fruits or vegetables. One thing if is for sure though; put a large greasy pizza in front of her and it will be gone in .03 seconds.

"Hi guys, I'm home!" Halley yells as she puts her school bag down at her chair in the kitchen.

Then the twins, Ryan and Riley, come in. The boys are nine and highly ADHD. 'Highly' like, they need to move more than Leo does. If you don't think that's bad then you obviously haven't met Leo.

The boys have their toy swords in their hands and were stabbing each other with them. Carter had moved to the front of the house to make sure all the front windows and blinds are closed. That's what she does when the counting doesn't work. After she finished the front she moved to the back. I knew from experience that after that she will check all the side windows and then check all of the upstairs ones.

Seven-year-old dyslexic Gabby was doing her homework at the kitchen table. Well, I say she was doing her homework, but mostly she was just scowling at the paper. After Annabeth finished with Carter's plate she moves on to help Gabby.

Halley begins talking to us about all the great new make-up stole - I mean, found. She then proceeds to show us all the things she talking about. I don't know how girls can turn a bottle of goop into long eyelashes or match all of those bright colors to make them look good, but that's why I'm not a girl.

I set down Kimberly's food and go to the bottom of the stairs to call down Michael and Harper, our oldest and youngest. Michael is sixteen and Harper is five.

Michael slums down the stairs (you know, the way teenagers do when they've had a "hard day") with Harper bouncing down behind him.

Michael grabs a plate for each of them and puts food on them and hands one to Harper.

See, Michael and Harper have this weird relationship. They're pretty much best friends. I think it's because Harper is so young and easy to talk to and a great listener who will keep all of his secrets while Michael has plenty to tell her. He's always babying her like she was his own kid. But I'm not going to complain; it keeps Michaels from sulking around like the "depressed" teenager he is and the fact that he takes care of Harper means that I have one less child to take care of. I grab Ryan to pull him away from Riley but he squirms out of my grasp and heads straight back to him. Halley catches him and tickles him to distract him from Riley. I take Riley and coax him into sitting down. He won't stop squirming in his chair but I figure that it's the best I'm going to get. Halley gets Ryan to sit down.

Carter comes back in and Annabeth calms her down after she finished helping Gabby. Gabby grabs some food and sits down. Annabeth gets Carter to sit.

Then Annabeth and I sit down. We get to eat. _Finally_.

"Dad. I don't like the chicken in my soup"

Or maybe one of these days we will.


	2. McDonalds

**A/N: AWWWWWW you guys are so nice! So some virtual blue cookies for my lovely peeps!**

**(::)-this one is for ****bsoccer18****. And thank you. I am jealous of me too…not. I also know where you live…the bed next to mine. My butthead of a lil' sis.**

**(::)-this one is for ****Percabeth the Potterjay****. I see where you are coming from; they have been busy! And I realize that eight is a lot, but I'm hoping that after a few chapters you guys will start to remember all of my percabeth babies! Just like after the Lightning Thief I could name all twelve Olympian gods for you, and now I can name tons more gods and A LOT of characters.**

**(::)-this is for ****LUVPeanutButter****. Yup. Pretty much. I just hope that after a few chapter you guys will start to keep track of all of them. I hope so, cuz they are my babies! I love each and every Percabeth kid.**

**Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, McDonalds, and Wendy's are not mine.**

**Nico's POV:**

When Percy and Annabeth asked me to babysit their kids, they didn't tell me how insanely hectic it can get. Especially when stuck in a small enclosed space. Like, for example, a car.

I was driving Annabeth's soccer-mom-minivan because there is no way in Hades that eight kids are going to fit in my little car.

Michael was sitting next to me in the passenger seat, scowling. He reminded me of…well, me, so much that it was kind of creepy. And I'm the son of Hades; I don't get uncomfortable that easily.

Except for thinking about the fact that Percy and Annabeth must have been PRETTY busy to end up with eight kids. That pretty much scarred me for forever.

"You do realize that this could take hours, right?" Michael told me. I was planning on taking the Jackson kids to McDonalds (my favorite fast food joint) and Michael was totally against the idea. I didn't think it could be _that_ bad that Michael would never want to experience it again. Right?

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure it was your father who took you before. I'm _much_ more mature than he is. I can handle it."

"Okay," he said doubtfully.

I pulled up to the drive-thru window.

"_Welcome to McDonalds. How may I help you?_" said a voice through the speaker.

I leaned out the car window. "I would like a bacon cheeseburger, French fries, and a large coke." I turned to Michael.

"I want an orange soda and a Big Mac," he tells me.

I relayed the message to the employee. That's when all Hades breaks loose.

I supposed Ryan and Riley got tired of sitting still and began bouncing in their seats screaming for milkshakes. I pressed my fingers to my temples to try and relieve myself of the oncoming headache. I told the employee that I want two chocolate milkshakes.

Harper leaned foreword and looked at Michael as if telepathically transmitting a message. Michaels turned to me and said "Harper wants a vanilla milkshake and a cheeseburger."

I raised my eyebrow and turn to the speaker to tell the employee.

"_So three milkshakes, sir?_" the voice responded.

"Yes," I told it.

Then Gabby smiled her toothless grin at me. "I want a Frosty!"

I sighed and tried to explain, "Gab, you can only get a frosty at Wendy's. We are at McDonalds."

"But I want a FROSTY!" she screeched at me.

Kimberly chose this moment to pipe up. "I don't like McDonalds," she whined.

"I want chicken nuggets!" Riley and Ryan shouted, suddenly in my ear.

"Do they have a salad?" Halley asked. "Everything else here is so bad for you. I also want a Coke."

I rolled my eyes and told the employee their orders. Then I asked," Is there any chance I can have a cheeseburger without the burger?" I figured that's the only thing I could find for Kimberly.

"_A cheeseburger without the burger?_" he asked to confirm.

"Yes."

I turned to Carter, who'd been quiet this whole time. Her eyebrows were squished together and she had her eyes closed as if in deep concentration. Her mouth was moving, but she wasn't saying anything.

"You okay Carter?" I asked her.

Gabby answered for her. "She's not. This is what she does when she stressed. And are you going to get me a Frosty or what?"

"Gabby," I sighed. "What is the difference between a milkshake here and a Frosty at Wendy's?"

She sighed back at me and says, "Duh. One is a milkshake and one is a Frosty."

I mentally face palmed.

"Fine," I relented. "We will stop at Wendy's afterwards to get a Frosty."

She bounced in her seat and claped her hands excitedly.

I looked back to Michael. "What would Carter get?"

He furrowed his brows. "Uh, I think she likes Orange soda and chicken nuggets with French Fries."

"You'd better be right," I told him. "I don't want to deal with one of her panic attacks.

He shrugged, which did not make me feel any better.

I told the employee Carter's order and when I told him that's all we want I think he I heard him sigh from relief. Baby. He was on the easy side of it; he didn't even have to deal with the kids himself.

We finally got our food and pulled up to Wendy's and got the chicken nuggets and fries and Frosty for Gabby uneventfully.

I pull the minivan up to my apartment and load the kids inside, trying got keep the noise level down so my neighbors don't complain…again.

We all sat down and started eating peacefully.

The twins were screaming at Halley as they figured out she had their toys had been stolen from them.

Gabby looks up at me, her face representing that of an angel's. But we all know children can look like that when they are their guiltiest.

She says, "Uncle Nico. I don't want a Frosty anymore. I want a milkshake."

Oh. My. Gods. I gave up. Percy and Annabeth could take their kids back. I didn't even care about being paid anymore.


	3. Breakfast Mayhem (and a surprise)

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you all for being so nice to me! You all have been so supportive! Here comes the cookie train!**

**(::) ****bsoccer18****- Why yes! I am Kimberly! Aren't you a smart cookie? Get it? Cookie? *cricket*…cookie?**

**(::) ****cjones1322****- Thank you! That makes me feel so good!**

**(::) ****WisegirlAnnabethChase****- Yeah…I love Nico though**

**(::) ****Leoiscool****- Well thanks!**

**(::) ****Guest****: I'll try, but if you read Hey Annabeth, it has an explanation for why it's taking me awhile, if you want to go check it out.**

**You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I mean, this is FANFICTION! Hello, we are obviously not the author. Duh.**

**Oh, and a warning: don't judge the fifteen-year old Halley for calling Annabeth 'Mamma'; I'm fifteen and call my mom 'Mamma' in public all the time.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Mom! Halley stole my mascara!" Kimberly shouts from her bedroom as she rummages through some box.

I froze. "Since when have you been wearing make-up?"

"Since I entered the seventh grade. Come on Mom, I was the only sixth grader not wearing make-up. I had to start some time."

"You're only thirteen!" I exclaimed.

"I'll be fourteen next month," she informed me.

"Don't remind me," I sighed while walking away rubbing my temples.

I found Halley in the bathroom hogging the space in front of the mirror as she ran a hair straightener through her thick black curls.

"Halley, did you take your sister's mascara?"

She didn't turn her attention away from her hair as she said: "Which one?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that there were two of you wearing make-up before today, and now you're telling me there's another?"

"Gods Mamma, I'm kidding," she laughs.

"Not funny. Now did you or did you not?"

She rolls her eyes at me in the mirror. "Of course I did. It was just _sitting_ there in her make-up box on her desk. What was I supposed to do? Leave it?"

"Yeah, you should have left it. And she has a make-up box! Where does she even get these things from?"

"I gave them to her the last time the Stolls and I raided – I mean visited – the Aphrodite cabin."

"Um, why did the Stolls raid the Aphrodite cabin? What did they want, perfume?" I snorted.

"They said they were low on cologne," she answered seriously.

"Okay, well just make sure that you give Kimberly her mascara back. Or, you could…_accidentally_, drop it down the garbage disposal. I mean, an accident is an accidental. You can't cry over spilt milk.

She winked at me. "I've got you Mamma."

I turned my attention to Riley and Ryan who were attempting to compete with Halley for space at the counter.

"What are you two doing in her? You and Michael have your own bathroom in your room. I don't even know why Halley isn't using hers."

"I sprayed too much perfume in there, so I'm trying to not die from the toxic gas," Halley explains.

Ryan and Riley pouted. "We like this bathroom better."

I stared at them.

"This one has cool fish pictures in it. Ours has dinosaurs."

"But you love dinosaurs!"

"We loved dinosaurs last week."

"Oh my gods. You guys are worse than…well, the gods."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. I flipped the bird to the ceiling as I walked away from the bathroom, thankful that the boys had turned their attention back to their fight for the sink.

I heard laughter from my left and turned to see Percy watching me as he helped pick out clothing for Harper.

I maturely stuck my tongue out at him and walked into the bedroom he was in; the one that Harper and Gabby shared.

I found Gabby on her bed trying to run a brush through her bushy blonde hair. I attempted to help her (the pain of curly hair) and wrestled it into a braid.

Gabby frowned at Harper's sleek black hair.

"I want hair like that," Gabby whined and slumped out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Percy stroke a ridiculous pose, imitating a model, wiggled his eyebrows, and said to me: "You're jealous of my hair, aren't you?"

I snorted and pushed him out of my way. "In your dreams, Seaweed Brain"

Halley walked past me with Carter in tow to help her pack her schoolbag.

I peeked into Michael's bedroom to check on him. I saw him in his bathroom running gel through his hair to tame his mass of dark curls. He kind of looked like Chase from that old TV show, Zoey 101.

I walked downstairs to make breakfast. I put on a kettle of hot water and got out the packets of oatmeal.

A bagel pops up and Halley grabs it and put cream cheese on it.

"Carter's in the living room – she needs you- and I'm going next door. Cassandra is giving Shawn and me a ride to school."

Halley walks out of the house, bagel in hand, and over to Clarisse and Chris's house.

I don't know what happened to my baby girl. She was once a sweet little girl and now she's a klepto dating Clarisse and Chris's son, Shawn. (Cue enraged cry/ fangirl screech)

I know, tell me about it.

On top of it all, she's decided to become close friends with Cassandra, their 18-year-old daughter.

I swear, she does it just because she knows it will bother me. It's not like I went out _my_ mother's nemesis's child…oh wait…

Michael and Harper came down the stairs, followed by Percy and the twins.

I walk into the living room and found Carter checking the lock on the back door and windows. I settled onto the couch and began to organize her folders into alphabetical by subject that they're for, the way she likes, when the twins came rushing in the room, one's hair soaked and the other's mixed with random owl feather. I grabbed the two of them by their shirt as they run by.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" I ask.

They shook their heads earnestly. I shooed them back into the kitchen, put Carter's organized folders into her backpack, and follow the boys to the kitchen.

I took the kettle off the stove and poured the hot water into the bowls with oatmeal. Kimberly came down the stairs just as I placed the bowls at the table.

She furrowed her eyebrows and heavily dropped into her seat.

"What's the matter?" I sighed.

"I don't want oatmeal," she whined.

I frowned. "What's wrong with oatmeal? It tastes good and it's healthy for you."

"It tastes terrible!"

"Well you're eating it."

She pushed the bowl away from her. "I don't want it."

I pushed it back. "I don't care."

Her eyes started to tear up. "Why do I have to eat it?"

"It's what's for breakfast. That's why," I responded as I turned to hug Michael goodbye.

"Michael doesn't have to," she notes. "You let him have a granola bar."

"I'm the mom. You have to do what I say. That's my right, given to me when I was forced to carry you around inside of me for nine months. As soon as you carry a child around for nine months, you can do the same, but for right now it's my turn."

She pursed her lips and began to play with her food. I let it go and turned my attention to the twins.

I raised my eyebrow. "Where'd your food go?"

They wiggled in their seats a little bit. "We ate eat," Riley said.

Ryan nodded his head in agreement.

"I highly doubt that. Stand up"

As they got up I lifted the cushions on their chairs and found oatmeal shoved into napkins under there.

"Pick it up now, and then get ready for school."

I turned around and find the other kids nowhere to be found, their bowls all washed in the sink. I was positive that none of them ate. At that moment they all came rushing down the stairs with backpacks slung over their shoulders and out the door toward my car. I also noted that Percy had…conveniently left for work early enough that he wouldn't have to drive any of the kids to school besides Michael.

Yippee.

I dropped Kimberly and Carter off at their middle school and then headed over to Gabby, Ryan, Riley, and Harper's elementary school. I checked my watch. I was running late.

Just then I got a call.

"Hello?" I say as I answer the phone.

"_Hello, this is Goode high school's nurses office. Is this Mrs. Jackson?_"

"Uh, yeah," I said. "Is everything okay?"

"_Well Halley is running a slight fever, and we would like to know if you could pick her up."_

"σκατά. Fine, I'll be right over for her."

I sighed. Guess I'll be late…again.

**A/N: Yay! Longest chapter yet.**

**And how bout that pairing? I finally understand how Rick does what he does to us. Being the author of something gives you such a feeling of power! *begins a fist pump dance to Justin Bieber's 'That Power'***


	4. Halley Zoe Jackson

Name: Halley Zoe Jackson

Family members: Mom (Annabeth), Dad (Percy), 4 sisters (Carter, Gabby, Kimberly, Harper), and 3 brothers (Michael, Ryan, Riley) Uncle Tyson, Uncle Triton, Uncle Mathew, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Malcolm, Grandma Sally, Grandma Athena, Grandma Helen, Grandma Amphitrite, Grandpa Paul, Grandpa Poseidon, Grandpa Frederick (These are just the blood relatives. I have a lot more honorary relatives)

Pets: Mrs. O'Leary is the family dog, Andromeda is the family cat, and Seaweed is my guinea pig

Hair: Curly, thick, long, black

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'6"

Role Model: Travis and Connor Stoll (They taught me everything I know about stealing)

Significant Other: Shawn Rodriguez

Personality/about me: Snarky, lots of attitude, kleptomaniac, smart, brave, pretty oblivious, funny


	5. Michael Charles Jackson

**A/N****: slight BOO spoilers**

Name: Michael Charles Jackson (My dad tried to be funny I think when he picked the first name. _Haha, wouldn't it be funny if we named our first child Michael Jackson?_)

Family members: Mom (Annabeth), Dad (Percy), 5 sisters (Halley, Carter, Gabby, Kimberly, Harper), and 2 brothers (Ryan and Riley) Uncle Tyson, Uncle Triton, Uncle Mathew, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Malcolm, Grandma Sally, Grandma Athena, Grandma Helen, Grandma Amphitrite, Grandpa Paul, Grandpa Poseidon, and Grandpa Frederick.

Pets: Mrs. O'Leary is the family dog, Andromeda is the family cat, and Batman is my ghost shrimp.

Hair: Curly, thick, sort of bushy

Eyes: gray

Height: 6'2"

Role Model: Nico di Angelo

Significant Other: Becca di Angelo-Solace (Nico di Angelo and Will Solace's adopted daughter)

Personality/about me: quiet, smart, shy, reserved, I don't really like many people.


	6. Kimberly Silena Jackson

Name: Kimberly Silena Jackson

Family members: Mom (Annabeth), Dad (Percy), 4 sisters (Carter, Gabby, Halley, Harper), and 3 brothers (Michael, Ryan, Riley) Uncle Tyson, Uncle Triton, Uncle Mathew, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Malcolm, Grandma Sally, Grandma Athena, Grandma Helen, Grandma Amphitrite, Grandpa Paul, Grandpa Poseidon, Grandpa Frederick. I have a pretty big family.

Pets: Mrs. O'Leary is the family dog, Andromeda is the family cat, and Addie is the owl that live in the tree next to my window.

Hair: Long, wavy, brown with red tints

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'3"

Role Model: Calypso, because she is so strong and brave.

Significant Other: No one right now. But Bobby, Leo and Calypso Valdez's daughter is my BLFFL (Best Legacy Friend For Life).

Personality/about me: Lots of energy, easily distracted, prettylicious, picky eater, fantabulous, brave, smart, sometimes a little out of it, supermegafoxyawesome, and I've recently gotten into the habit of making my own words.


	7. Ryan Luke Jackson

**A/N****: I'm going to do a chapter with Percy and a chapter with Annabeth answering questions about their kids and maybe some other things after all of these profiles, so ask anything you want so I can make this happen. Enjoy.**

**P.S. these are not in order by age.**

Name: Ryan Luke Jackson

Family members: Mom (Annabeth), Dad (Percy), 5 sisters (Carter, Halley, Gabby, Kimberly, Harper), and 2 brothers (Michael and Riley [my twin]) Uncle Tyson, Uncle Triton, Uncle Mathew, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Malcolm, Grandma Sally, Grandma Athena, Grandma Helen, Grandma Amphitrite, Grandpa Paul, Grandpa Poseidon, Grandpa Frederick

Pets: Mrs. O'Leary is the family dog, Andromeda is the family cat, and I'm not allowed to have my own pet on account of me not being "responsible enough".

Hair: Blond, short, straight.

Eyes: Gray

Height: 4'9"

Role Model: Uncle Tyson is the coolest!

Significant Other: Girls have cooties

Personality/about me: Fun, silly, highly ADHD, a lot of work, brave, and the most awesomest person!


	8. Riley Ethan Jackson

**A/N****: I'm going to do a chapter with Percy and a chapter with Annabeth answering questions about their kids and maybe some other things after all of these profiles, so ask anything you want so I can make this happen. Enjoy.**

**P.S. these are not in order by age.**

Name: Riley Ethan Jackson

Family members: Mom (Annabeth), Dad (Percy), 5 sisters (Carter, Halley, Gabby, Kimberly, Harper), and 2 brothers (Michael and Ryan [my twin]) Uncle Tyson, Uncle Triton, Uncle Mathew, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Malcolm, Grandma Sally, Grandma Athena, Grandma Helen, Grandma Amphitrite, Grandpa Paul, Grandpa Poseidon, Grandpa Frederick

Pets: Mrs. O'Leary is the family dog, Andromeda is the family cat, and I'm not allowed to have my own pet because Mom says I'm not old enough yet. (It doesn't make sense because Gabby has a pet and she's younger.)

Hair: Blond, long, straight.

Eyes: Gray

Height: 4'10"

Role Model: Uncle Leo has the best toys to play with and always gives me swords. Mom always takes my swords and says I "can it back when [I'm] older"

Significant Other: Girls are no fun

Personality/about me: ADHD, lots of energy, a ton or fun, messy, excitable, and way cooler than Ryan.


	9. Carter Sally Jackson

**A/N****: I'm going to do a chapter with Percy and a chapter with Annabeth answering questions about their kids and maybe some other things after all of these profiles, so ask anything you want so I can make this happen. Enjoy.**

**P.S. these are not in order by age.**

Name: Carter Sally Jackson

Family members: Mom (Annabeth), Dad (Percy), 4 sisters (Halley, Gabby, Kimberly, and Harper), and 3 brothers (Michael, Ryan, and Riley) Uncle Tyson, Uncle Triton, Uncle Mathew, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Malcolm, Grandma Sally, Grandma Athena, Grandma Helen, Grandma Amphitrite, Grandpa Paul, Grandpa Poseidon, Grandpa Frederick

Pets: Mrs. O'Leary is the family dog, Andromeda is the family cat, and Posie is my bearded dragon.

Hair: Black, straight, short, bangs.

Eyes: green

Height: 4'12"

Role Model: Hazel Zhang and my mother are so smart and calm and collected and I wish I could be like them.

Significant Other: I don't have a boyfriend, but Emily Zhang is my best friend.

Personality/about me: diagnosed OCD, nervous, worried, smart, water powers.


	10. Gabriella Athena Jackson

**A/N****: I'm going to do a chapter with Percy and a chapter with Annabeth answering questions about their kids and maybe some other things after all of these profiles, so ask anything you want so I can make this happen. Enjoy.**

**P.S. these are not in order by age.**

Name: Gabriella (Gabby) Athena Jackson

Family members: Mom (Annabeth), Dad (Percy), 4 sisters (Halley, Carter, Kimberly, and Harper), and 3 brothers (Michael, Ryan, and Riley) Uncle Tyson, Uncle Triton, Uncle Mathew, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Malcolm, Grandma Sally, Grandma Athena, Grandma Helen, Grandma Amphitrite, Grandpa Paul, Grandpa Poseidon, Grandpa Frederick

Pets: Mrs. O'Leary is the family dog, Andromeda is the family cat, and Paterodactyl is my hamster. (named it when I was 5 and thought pterodactyl was pronounced paterodactyl. So I changed the spelling of her named.

Hair: Curly [read: frizzy], blond, medium-length.

Eyes: gray

Height: 4'6"

Role Model: My big sister Halley is the coolest. But if I had to pick someone outside my immediate family I would go with Piper Grace because she is so beautiful without even trying and extremely selfless and brave.

Significant Other: The Grace twins (Nina and Nora) are my super closest friends.

Personality/about me: awful dyslexia, water powers, brave, and I want to be a hero like my aunts and uncles and parents.


	11. Harper Bianca Jackson

**A/N****: I'm going to do a chapter with Percy and a chapter with Annabeth answering questions about their kids and maybe some other things after all of these profiles, so ask anything you want so I can make this happen. Enjoy.**

**P.S. these are not in order by age.**

Name: Harper Bianca Jackson

Family members: Mom (Annabeth), Dad (Percy), 4 sisters (Halley, Carter, Kimberly, and Gabby), and 3 brothers (Michael, Ryan, and Riley) Uncle Tyson, Uncle Triton, Uncle Mathew, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Malcolm, Grandma Sally, Grandma Athena, Grandma Helen, Grandma Amphitrite, Grandpa Paul, Grandpa Poseidon, Grandpa Frederick

Pets: Mrs. O'Leary is the family dog, Andromeda is the family cat. I'm not allowed to have my own pet yet

Hair: Brown with some red

Eyes: green

Height: The family doctor, Dr. Solace, says I am exactly 45 inches.

Role Model: Chiron is the coolest.

Significant Other: Well my best friend in my older brother Michael

Personality/about me: smart, insightful (Mamma taught me that word), quiet but not shy, water powers.


	12. Percy and Annabeth Q and A

**A/N: So this is the chapter where Percy and Annabeth answer questions about their kids. I didn't a whole heckuva lot of questions, but I will pretend you guys asked questions when you really didn't because I don't have a life :P**

**Also, you should all read my Beowulf story. It's not very long. I wrote it for a narrative essay for English. It's called A Thief and A Hero**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

_What are the ages of your kids?_ (**Percabeth the Potterjay**)

Percy: "Michael is the oldest. He is 16."

Annabeth: "And then there is Halley. She's 15. Kimberly is a few years younger at 13."

Percy: "Carter, who's pretty much the middle, is 11."

Annabeth: "The twins, Ryan and Riley are 9. They are the youngest boys."

Percy: "Gabby is 7."

Annabeth: "And our youngest is Harper who is 5."

_What do the names mean?_ (**BalletBookworm**)

Percy: "Well when Annabeth found out she was pregnant I started googling names, but it wasn't until we knew it was a boy that I picked Michael. I didn't want to pick a name that would have a real distinct meaning, that way our kid could pretend it was just anther random name that their parents picked (even though that is pretty much a moot point when his name is Michael Jackson), so I went with a name that is attributed to the Hebrew patron saint of soldiers. I figured it would be good for someone who is a demigod legacy and will have to learn how to fight. And it's sort of a demigod tradition to pick names that mean something. After all, my mom did it."

Annabeth: "And then we were pregnant again, this time with a girl. One of the first bonding activities between Percy and I when were younger was looking at the constellations, so I figured it would be fitting to name her after Halley's comet. Then, a few years later I was pregnant again with another girl. I discovered the name Kimberly, which meant to have drive and ambition to experience and do things out of the ordinary. It also means you can work intently at whatever is new and holds your interest at the moment, but your interest wanes quickly when drudgery and monotony set in, so it's basically a name that means ADHD."

Percy: "When we knew our fourth was going to be born we decided to not find out what gender it was going to be and pick a name that could work for either. Annabeth found the name Carter, which meant you were serious-minded, responsible, and stable. We figured in a family like ours you can never have too much luck on your side that you will turn out calm and responsible. And she turned out to be another girl"

Annabeth: "And then we had become pregnant again. This time we each liked a different name. Percy wanted the name Ryan, which meant 'little king' and to also be resourceful. I'm not sure why he wanted to name him 'little king', but I liked Riley, which meant to be courageous and valiant. We couldn't agree on a name, but we found out at the following doctor's appointment that we were having boy twins, and it seemed almost too perfect that we could both use the name's we liked, but I was taught to never bite the hand that feeds you."

Percy: "And then Gabby came along. With so many legacies running around, we seemed to be just asking for something to happen to one of our kids, finding the name Gabriella, which means 'god gives strength', which seemed like what we needed right then. It also meant sophisticated and goddess like. Not that my little girl is growing up and will need to be sophisticated or anything. She's staying seven forever."

Annabeth: "And then there is finally little Harper. One of my favorite authors is Harper Lee, and I was actually reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird' when I first felt her kicking and that was basically a sign for me."

_Where does the red in Kimberly's and Harper's hair come from?_ (**dramallama**)

Annabeth: I have an aunt with red hair and my grandma also had red hair. There may be some more red coming from Percy's side of the family, but he never really knew them so we don't really know for sure, but red is recessive so if one of our parent's were carrying the gene and it didn't show in them, and it didn't show in us, there was always the chance that our kids may get it. Red hair appears in people with two copies of a recessive gene on chromosome 16 which causes a mutation in the MC1R protein.

_If Michael looks up to Nico, does that mean he's gay? Also, NICO AND WILL ARE THE BӔEST BӔ THAT EVER SHIPPED THE PLANET!_ (**Percabeth the Potterjay**)

Percy: No it does not, he's dating their daughter Becca.

Annabeth: And yes, yes they are.

_Wow. Percabeth has been busss-_ (**Percabeth the Potterjay**)

Annabeth: Don't finish that sentence. This has a T rating.

Percy: *blushes awkwardly* "haha" *uncomfortable collar tug* "What could that reviewer possibly mean?"

**A/N: So here's that chapter. Please be patient with all updating with all stories. I have a lot going on and I always have new ideas for new stories bouncing around in my head.**

**I you guys have any suggestion for future chapters for this story then it would be fantastic if you could let me now. K thx bai**


	13. Author's Note

**Just so no one gets confused, this entire chapter is going to be an author's note. And if any of you are following any of my other stories, they aren't really being updated either, I'm just putting this same note in all of them**

**First off, I would like to apologize for being gone for so long – almost a whole year! A lot has happened and I have had a lot going on, and writing fanfiction just somehow always seemed to be the last thing that I had time for. Honestly I don't even really have time now as I'm still trying to get through my senior year and get myself into college next year.**

**Fanfiction has been my home all through high school, and even on my writing hiatus I was still reading new fics. For now, you don't have to worry about me deleting my account or officially leaving all of my stories. I still want to write. However, my account is going to go under major construction. I am going to create a new username and I am going to go through all of my old stories. I plan on rereading them and fixing any grammar, spelling, or continuity mistakes, and just generally make them better and bring them up to my new writing standards. Some stories are going to be changed more than others, so I'm going to compile a list of them and just go through what I plan on fixing.**

**-Sally's Party****: I actually really want to continue this one, I really miss these OCs, so I'm going to go in and fix any continuity errors there might be, maybe making the chapters longer and making each chapter from only one point of view.**

**-The Dysfunctional Jackson Family****: I think I took on a bit too much with the amount of children I gave them, so I plan on doing some major work on this one, but the first couple of chapters may follow the same plot, with just less characters. I haven't really decided that yet.**

**-Life is Short****: I'm not going to change too much, just add more chapters and maybe make the ones I already have longer.**

**-The Not so Stereotypical Meeting of the Girlfriend and Friends****: While this was originally published as a one-shot, I may fix up the chapter I have already written, and I, for some reason, really want to write more for this fic, so maybe expect a second chapter.**

**-SeaweedBrain818****: So while I really like this idea at first, I think I'm actually going to discontinue this. I have ideas for a different type of youtube au thing, so keep an eye out for that, but if it does happen, don't expect it anytime soon.**

**-The Adventures of Mary-Sue: Percy Jackson****: I might add more chapters to this, but only if I have spare time.**

**-Every Coin Has Two Sides****: I plan on going through and fixing any continuity errors there are and maybe making the chapters longer. I also hope to update this fairly frequently.**

**-Burnin' It Down****: I don't know how much I'm going to add to this. I only will if inspiration strikes me.**

**-Not So Happily Ever After****: I really like this one, so I might go in and add some things to make each chapter longer, and hopefully get more chapters out soon.**

**I hope to write more stories this year, hopefully some one-shots, mainly for the following fandoms:**

**-PJO and HOO**

**-The Lunar Chronicles**

**-Harry Potter**

**-Gravity Falls**

**-The Hunger Games**

**-24**

**-Star vs the Forces of Evil**

**-and some other various books/movies/TV shows that I happen to feel like writing.**

**So expect some updates from me from this same account, but under a different name. You can also find me on Tumblr – I've been much more of a presence there than I've been here. Look for Percy Jackson Confessional**


End file.
